Narcissistic Love
by clautchy
Summary: Anon request from Tumblr. 'Oncie resists at first then likes it'. Oncest. Smut.


The young twenty-something had a bit of a problem, he realised quickly. It may have been because the product demand was exceeding the current budget; it may have been because his company was looking over certain ecological factors; but they in his opinion were problems that could be solved over months to come and were not his top priority. His top priority right now was the immediate and it was just that.

"_Get off me_!" Oncie shrieked at the top of his lungs, struggling his way out of the powerful grip of his doppelganger. He attempted to cry out again but was smothered by passionate lips, sharp teeth scraping along his chin and lower lip. Velvet green gloves slid up his shirt, along his back, making their way towards the front.

Oncie tried to pull his mouth away but his neck was locked in position. Due to the angle of kissing, as the green doppelganger had sat on his crotch, then slammed his back into the floor, Oncie's nose was being pressed deliberately into the side of the Once-ler's cheek, restricting his breathing so forcefully that his diaphragm was contracting and relaxing too quickly for his lungs to keep up with. The Once-ler hardly noticed, to busy pleasuring himself to care about the discomfort Oncie was in. He took his hands out from underneath Oncie's shirt and tugged at the boy's pants, quickly unbuttoning them with a wild smirk on his face as he allowed a few brief seconds of air for the pair of them.

The younger gasped loudly, panting heavily as his breath began to stabilise again. He didn't have time to worry about his breathing pattern however, as he was now distracted by the velvet fingers near his crotch. With a sudden wave of confidence he raised his hand and hit it over the Once-ler's head, quite angrily, "_Get off_," he snarled.

What the _fuck_ was this green bastard doing? Was Oncie in the mood for being boned by himself? No, he didn't think so. In fact, he was even more curious on how there was an actual doppelganger of himself, there only differences being his smartly tailored suit, tinted green irises and _fucking sharp_ teeth, Oncie had noted when the Once-ler had bit his tongue in their first kiss shared together. He hadn't even had time to process why when the guy had jumped him, pinned him to the ground in the office and started assaulting him.

Sexual abuse? Was that the classification in the workplace? Maybe he could sue the older Once-ler and have him fired for non-consensual sexual harassment, but that idea was quickly dropped as he realised that _he_ was the head of company – or so he believed to be, right up until the new Once-ler dropped in – and that it would not be easy to write up a report form when the person you were accusing was essentially yourself.

"Baby," the older Once-ler cooed, tracing a fingertip down his shirt slowly, "You can't tell me to get off, or tell me what to do. Otherwise you're in denial," his voice was soft and sweet, but behind the sparkling bug-eyed shades, Oncie could see the danger and murderous rage that he kept hidden from his voice and gestures. Oncie knew what he was doing. He was only using Oncie, pretending everything was okay, that he wanted him, but it was a lie.

If there was one disadvantage the Once-ler had over Oncie, it was that Oncie could predict everything he would do due to the fact that they were one and the same thing. Sort of.

Oncie sighed, "You want me?" he bit on his lower lip nervously, wondering why he was even asking.

_Of course he wants you_.

The Once-ler flashed him a pair of sharp teeth. _Yes_. No words needed be said. The danger in his eyes began to subside, and reluctantly, almost willingly, Oncie gave him a small half-hearted smile, a twitch on the corner of his lips, and with shaking his hands he began to unbutton his shirt. But, the Once-ler was an impatient person and he did not want to be kept waiting while someone tried taking their clothes off nervously. He slammed the boy's torso back into the ground, tearing his shirt off and began fumbling with Oncie's pants, leaning down to lick the younger's nipples. They hardened and he couldn't help but let out a sly snicker, pushing down the boy's pants while he continued to massage Oncie's right nipple with his tongue.

A small whimper escaped Oncie's mouth. It was doubt.

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked quietly, scared even.

The Once-ler wasn't in the mood for Oncie's petty questions on first times. He didn't care, didn't think it _mattered_. But it did to Oncie, for some strange reason. Was it strange that he couldn't understand why his own self cared about such things? It was, well, _love_, was it not? He fancied himself a great deal, so wouldn't relishing the pain of their first time be a better outlook?

Instead, he decidedly didn't answer and flipped him over after he had pulled his pants low enough, and unzipped his. His aching erection was clearly visible but Oncie was probably too _scared_ to even notice. He snorted to himself, then angling himself correctly, slammed his hips into the boy's backside.

Oncie screamed, "_Oh my God_!" he hit his fist against the floor, twisting and writhing around painfully, unaware that the movement would only open himself more for the Once-ler to push himself into. The Once-ler smirked, thrusting his dick into Oncie, savouring the moment, enjoying the feel of dominating the one below him, _controlling_ him. He growled and dug his nails into Oncie's sides, for both pleasure and so he could balance himself.

"Fuck, _yes_," Oncie half-moaned, half-shouted, the new sensation punching him with both pain and an even better emotion of wanting, needing, _biggering_. His chest heaved, thumping into the floorboards as he noticed his screams gain in intensity and panic.

His dick was hitting the floor painfully each time the Once-ler thrust into him, an agonizing feeling, but somehow it only seemed to enhance the situation he was currently in. It made it better. _Hotter_.

A few more moments passed and his body shook, trembling violently and he released, almost simultaneously as the Once-ler who was panting frantically, completely out of breath and very sweaty from the whole ordeal. Yet somehow, through all of that, he managed to keep his clothes on, only exposing his dick.

Probably so he could still look pretty and suave while fucking.

"How was that, baby?" he whispered into Oncie's ear, grinning.

The younger turned his head to the side, slowly sitting himself up, his ass aching and his dick still throbbing despite no longer erect, "I..." he took a deep breath, "Yeah, good."

The Once-ler was almost offended, "Good? _Just good_?" his eyes narrowed dangerously, deeply offended by the lack of positive response from his younger self and now, lover.

"N-no, I mean," Oncie's muscles twitched. Scared. He cleared his throat, "Amazing," he tried to be as sincere as he could without sounding like a perverted bastard, "You're – we're great. I liked – loved it," he was mentally kicking himself for his mistakes.

How could he express that he truly did enjoy the experience, as much as it did hurt him? After all, being completely honest with himself, he was an attractive person, especially in that _damn suit_, and _Godfuck_, that body.

He was a very attractive person, he had to admit. And apparently, now a fact, great to fuck. He attempted a smile at his doppelganger, "D-did you like it?"

The Once-ler rolled his eyes, "Of course _I fucking did_," he nipped Oncie's ear, scolding. Was his younger self always so stupid? Oh well, he couldn't complain. He was still fucking sexy. He smirked, taking a good look at Oncie who stared back with wide eyes. The Once-ler knew that in time, he would corrupt Oncie horribly, but for the time being, he could at least enjoy what they had, and pleasingly agree with himself.

_Fuck I'm hot._


End file.
